Electronic viewing devices such as digital cameras and video cameras including electronic sensors and image processing device are well known in the art. These devices are very popular for recording and storing sensed images and 3D visual manifolds. Generally, the image processing device embedded in the electronic viewing device employs image correcting algorithms to improve the quality of the image of a sensed audio and/or visual scenario and to compensate for factors such as poor sensor quality, poor lighting, distance of a viewed object, and the like.
Electronic devices including monocular, binocular and stereoscopic displays for viewing a modified reality are also known in the art. For example, virtual reality and augmented reality systems are used in a plethora of applications, including leisure applications such as computer gaming, military and corporate training, and in virtual libraries, museums, and shops. There is an ongoing need for electronic viewing devices that provide means for viewing a modified reality and in particular for providing new sensation of the real 3D visual manifold.
Below is enumerated a list of U.S. patents and published U.S. patent application that disclose potentially relevant related art. Each of the following U.S. patents and published U.S. patent application are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,012 of Khoshnevis et al.;
US Patent Application 2003/0007079 of Sisselman;
US Patent Application 2002/0109785 of Hammack;
US Patent Application US 2003/0210832 of Benton.